If there's an Advil, there's a Way
by DoubleoTrouble
Summary: Kevin is having a lot of trouble with exams. He gets constant headaches, and... finally he has someone who can help him. And, oh no, he thinks he's falling in love with her. Advin.


He didn't mean to fall in love. It was just… really gradual. Kevin hardly even noticed when his feelings of admiration and respect- turned to this passion. It started when Kevin first entered high school.

Immediately- stress. He had to have top marks. Always. If he didn't he would never get into the college or university he wanted to go to, and well, he'd never be America's first Asian president! And then what would happen to him!? He'd be homeless, no education, out on the streets, and no one would ever _ever_ care about him.

"Kevin Tran?" They'd ask, "Yeah, I knew him. We all expected so much more but he failed us. He's just trash, like his life."

Well, that's what Kevin thought would happen at least. In retrospect, it seemed pretty far-fetched to Kevin now, considering all he'd been through with the Winchesters and with being a prophet of the lord.

But still, he had a lot on his shoulders. Rather than his own future now, it was the future of the entire human race. Dean and Sam depended on him.

His thoughts returned back to the first time he met his love. It was freshman year, just around exams. He'd taken advanced placement in all of his classes, and the stress level was reaching the breaking point.

His headache was the worst of all. Always with the damn headaches. So… he took an Advil.

Immediately, his headache cleared and he was able to concentrate on his studies. He breathed a huge sigh of relief, relishing in the fact that he felt fine.

It happened again around the next exams. This time, he knew what to do. Immediately as the headache started he swallow two of the pills and continued on with his studies.

It was like this around all of his exams, and as he entered into his second year, the headaches grew more frequent. Luckily, he had a constant companion to help him out. Eventually, he realized he'd begun thanking the Advil. Talking to it.

It started out as little things. "Thanks for getting rid of my headache."

"I can always count on you."

"You're a life saver."

But eventually, he began talking to the Advil, even when he wasn't swallowing a pill. He'd have long and in depth conversations with it, almost always stating that finally, _finally_ he had someone who'd listen to him.

Mrs. Tran found out after a while, but didn't think much of it. She knew Kevin had never kept a journal, and he was always so stressed with school, that having some way to communicate his feelings was helpful. So she let him keep talking with it.

He'd begun taking the bottle of Advil with him everywhere he went. If someone spotted it, he'd always say it was for headaches, but he hardly ever needed the pills anymore. He'd found that just talking to Advil, knowing she's there, calmed him down.

One night, in his third year in high school, he had the longest conversation he could remember ever having with her. He ended up talking to Advil up until 3am, in hushed whispers. It was then that he told her something very important to him

"Advil…" He began, sounding unsure, "We've been spending a lot of time together, you know? You're… really special to me."

He ran his finger lightly over her lid, "I can tell you anything, and, I hope you feel the same way. But, right now, I want you to know that… that…"

Kevin bit his lip and closed his eyes before continuing, "I love you."

When he opened his eyes to look at her, he smiled softly, "You feel the same way, huh?"

Gradually, he brought her closer to him, and kissed her deeply. After that, it being so late, he'd fallen asleep with her still in his arms.

When he woke up his eyes were wide. _Did- did I just tell my bottle of Advil I loved it?! The hell was I thinking!_ He disregarded what had happened that night, and for a while he didn't talk to Advil. He stashed her away, shocked by his actions.

For a while, he managed to live without her. Slowly, painfully slowly, he'd stopped thinking about her. He managed to focus on his studies, and mostly forgot about Advil.

Exams were coming up. That's- when the headaches returned. He hadn't spoken to Advil once since that incident, and he- he was embarrassed to think it had ever actually happened. But… as he was studying, his hand wandered from the page to his desk drawer, and… he pulled her out of it.

The moment he saw her, his eyes began to tear up. He wiped the tears away, shocked and annoyed by them, but… he couldn't help it.

"Oh god… I missed you so much Advil." He held her tight to his chest, eyes scrunched shut with tears pouring down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to you. I'm so… so sorry."

He kissed her and once again tried to wipe away the tears that just wouldn't stop coming and he sniffled.

He noticed his headache was gone.

From that point on, he never left her behind anywhere. She was always by his side. Even to this day, he had Advil with him.

And as he tried to translate that tablet, the headaches were god awful. But, he had her with him. So, it couldn't be all bad.

He'd get through it. Him and his girlfriend, Advil.


End file.
